


脑洞四 （上） 满口脏话作死叛逆少年×冷酷无情心狠手黑老男人

by shisanshuiya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya





	脑洞四 （上） 满口脏话作死叛逆少年×冷酷无情心狠手黑老男人

脑洞四 （上）

满口脏话作死叛逆少年 × 冷酷无情心狠手黑老男人

男孩出了学校的大门，就看见男人的车停在路边.  
男人这几日工作有些忙，经常很晚才回家，今天竟然亲自来接他.  
男孩开心的不得了，笑着打开车门钻了进去  
「今天怎么这么早就忙完了？」

「嗯.」男人并没有多作解释，只是把自己的手机解锁扔在男孩的腿上.

男孩只看了一眼就慌了神.  
手机界面是他期末考试的成绩单.

「学校给我打电话了，说你这学期缺勤次数太多.」  
男人给男孩系上安全带，一脸平静的看着他，让人辩不出喜怒.  
「所以我就查了你的考试成绩.」

男人说完后转过头，目视前方，吹了个口哨，一边倒车一边说：  
「挺能耐啊，刚大一就挂了四科.」

「你查我成绩了？!」  
男孩有些气愤，提高音量质问男人：  
「你不是说过不再干涉我的学业了吗？」

男人见男孩这种态度，皱了皱眉，却也没有在开车时发作，依旧心平气和的回他的话：  
「那是因为我以为你已经长大了，可以管好自己了.」

「可是你已经说过不再管我了!」  
男孩不满的嚷嚷着，狭小的空间里连动作都受着拘束，让他更加暴躁了.

「艹. 」他骂了句脏话，甚至还作死的用脚尖踢了两下车身.

男人这下直接黑了脸，把车停在路边，转过头眼神冷冷的看向男孩  
「你信不信我在这儿抽你.」

他抬手用手背拍了两下男孩俊俏白净的脸蛋儿，声音都镀了层冰  
「别逼我不给你留脸.」

男孩条件反射的哆嗦了一下，继而又有些懊恼自己刚才的怂样，咬了咬嘴唇，把脸转向车窗那边不去看他.

男人看了一会儿男孩涨红了的脸，冷哼一声，重新启动了车子.

到家后男孩把书包扔在地上直奔卧室，男人从后面一把揪住他的衣领把他往浴室那边推了推.  
「去洗澡.」

「奥.」男孩心里咯噔了一下，还是应声去了.

男孩磨磨蹭蹭的洗好后，男人已经做好了饭.

男孩走过去往餐桌上一看就不乐意了.  
「怎么这么清淡 ? !」  
他把嘴撅的老高  
「我想吃肉嘛......」

男人没再像往常一样哄他，他把筷子和碗递给男孩，没好气的说：  
「别以为我不知道你这几天都吃了些什么.」  
「烧烤、火锅、冰淇淋，知道自己胃不好还吃，一点顾不上你就往死里作.」  
男人没再管他，只盛了自己的饭.  
「快点吃，吃完了我们谈谈.」

男孩见男人这般训斥他，连饭都没给他盛，气呼呼的端着碗自己去盛，然后重重的把碗放在桌上.

男人闻声皱了皱眉，放下筷子抬眼看他.  
「又作什么呢？不想吃就饿着.  
末了又添了句：  
「真是给你脸了.」 

男孩也不是好脾气的主儿，在此之前一直忌惮着男人的威严没敢顶嘴，被这一番不留情面的训斥后也不再装乖巧了.

他一脚踢开了身旁的椅子.  
「从下午见到我就没给过我好脸色，你他妈有完没完?」

男人听见他说脏话后，眼神逐渐变冷  
「不能好好吃饭就去墙边站着」

「凭什么?你凭什么命令我? 还真他妈把自己当大家长了!」

男人听他说完这话后也站了起来，周遭的空气仿佛都降了几度.  
「我半年没管你，就这么没规矩了么？」

不管怎样，男孩多少还是怕他的.看着男人突然站起来，惊得他下意识后撤了半步，复又有些后悔自己这幅怂样，故作镇定的嗤笑了一声  
「艹，我都成年了，你能不能别管这么宽?」

「我再说一遍.」  
男人面无表情，抬手指了指沙发后面的一侧墙角  
「不想吃饭就饿着，脑子不清醒就去站会儿.」

「去就去!」男孩一脚踢开挡了他道的椅子，愤然的向墙角走去.

男孩虽说是去站着了，可周身都散发着强烈的叛逆因子.

男人盯着他的后背看了片刻后走过去，抬手将男孩身上宽松的家居裤连同内裤一拽到底.

? ? !

「......你!」男孩没想到还有这么一出，漂亮的脸蛋瞬间爆红，慌张的弯下腰想要去提裤子.

男人顺势将他按在墙上，甩下一连串的巴掌

巴掌扇在光裸的臀肉上发出清脆的声响，男孩羞得脖子都红了.

「.....操! 我日你大爷的! !」  
男孩奋力的挣扎，开始口不择言.  
「你他妈放开我! 我都成年了，你凭什么打我?!」

男孩挣扎的太厉害，男人按不住他，打了三十多下后就松了手，一脚将他踹倒在地.

男孩揉着被踹疼的大腿，刚要站起来提裤子，却被男人先行一步拽下来扔到一边.

男孩双眼猩红，不管不顾的冲他喊  
「你他妈到底要干嘛？!」

「起来站着.」  
男人抬腿踢了踢他捂着大腿的手.  
「不嫌丢人就顶着你那红屁股出去站.」

男孩被他男人这般毫不留情的训斥和羞辱逼得红了眼眶.  
他忍着眼中的酸涩起来，重新回到墙角站好.

男人看着男孩耷拉着脑袋，顶着一个带着新鲜的巴掌印的屁股可怜巴巴的站在墙角，方才满意的回到餐厅重新拿起筷子吃饭.

站在墙角的男孩见男人把他撇在这里之后就吃饭去了，委屈的鼻子发酸.

自从他考上大学，男人就没再揍过他.今天挨了几下发现男人揍人的力度不减当初，这三十下巴掌揍得他屁股火辣辣的疼.

男孩的头发还在滴水，下身什么都没穿，眼前只有一片白花花的墙壁，又羞又疼的，眼泪在眼眶里直打转.

他站了一会儿突然听见几声调空调温度的声音，眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，心里止不住的委屈.

既然怕他着凉，又何必让他站着，还这般羞辱他?

男孩就这么带着一腔的委屈和怨气站了半个多小时，连男人走过来都没有发觉.

男人拎着根皮带，阴着张脸来到男孩身后，手起手落给了他一下.  
「你还有脸哭?」

男孩被这突如其来的一下抽的往前趔趄了一步，直接趴在墙上，还带着巴掌印的屁股上瞬间浮起一道三指宽的红痕.

「你干嘛啊.....!」男孩声音染上了哭腔，两手捂着屁股靠在墙上狠狠的瞪着男人.

「学习的事先放一边，今天重新好好教教你规矩.」  
男人面无表情的冲已经收拾干净了的餐桌扬了扬下巴.  
「趴那儿去.」

男孩不可置信的睁大了双眼.  
「我都成年了.....你不能打我!」

男人冷冷的看着他，开口时依旧不留情面：  
「可你现在还像个孩子一样在这里大喊大叫.」

「你现在这样子，就该被狠狠的揍一顿屁股.」  
男人见他还不动弹，不耐烦的催促他：  
「快点!」

「.......你别太过分!」男孩瞪着一双湿漉漉的大眼睛看着他.

男人彻底失去耐心，拽着男孩的手腕把他拖过去按在餐桌上.

厚重的皮带挟着风砸在男孩高翘着的两团上，几乎平行排在上一记下面.

不等男孩缓过劲来，又是狠厉的一下.

男人早有先见之明，揍人之前就把男孩的双手反剪按在腰上.  
此时男孩只能被迫将屁股撅的老高，承受着一下又一下的责打.

厚重的皮带每隔三秒就落一下，从臀峰抽到臀腿交接处.仅五下就能把整个屁股照顾个遍.

六轮下来男孩的屁股整体呈大红色，肿痕重叠处已是深红.

男孩好面子，此时疼得他额头上沁出一层薄汗，也忍着不哭叫出声死死的咬着手背无声的和男人较劲.

男人一下抽在他洁白的大腿，硬生生的把人逼出了一声惨叫.

这一下贯穿了男孩的两条腿，斜着浮起一道深红的肿痕.

男人把皮带搭在男孩红肿的屁股上，冷冷的开口.  
「刚才哪只脚踢的车?」

男孩吸了下鼻子，没有理他.

男人目光一凛，照着那肿胀的两团肉又是一下.

「.....啊!」  
这一下抽的男孩身后那两团肉跟着狠狠一颤，疼的他仰起脖子惨叫.

「右脚! 右脚!」男孩带着哭腔喊到，生怕男人手里的皮带再次抽到他的屁股上.

男人粗暴的拽起男孩，拉着他往卧室里走.

男人把男孩往床上一推.  
「跪上去.」

男孩照做，背对着他跪坐在床上.  
接着他脚上一凉，那根刚把他屁股抽的红肿滚烫的皮带搭在了他的脚心上.

男孩隐约明白他想干嘛，惊慌的回头看向男人.  
「你不能......」

「30.」男人开口打断他，言简意赅的宣布了数目.

男人对上男孩惊慌失措得目光，再开口时似是一盆冷水浇在男孩的头顶，灭了他所有侥幸的心思.  
「敢躲就重来，不想被绑着抽就老实点.」

男人抬手按着男孩的头逼他转过去，用皮带点了点那白皙的双足，下一秒就兜着风砸了下去.

娇嫩白皙的脚心立刻肿起一道红痕.

男孩疼得脚趾不住的蜷起再松开，两只脚的脚心针扎一般的疼.  
这一下比抽在屁股上的痛感强了不止一倍. 

没等男孩缓过劲来，又是一下抽在第一下的下面，还伴随着男人的训斥.  
「还敢踢车! 不要命了你!」  
「一点安全意识都没有!」  
男人说一句打一句，仅仅五下两只脚的脚心就都红了.

男孩疼得轻声抽泣，身子前倾，两手死死的攥着床单.

「别绷着 !」男人抬手又是一下抽在红了一片的脚心上，语气严厉的让人生畏.

「呜.....疼......」男孩没忍住，一手捂住有些肿的脚心，回头望着男人哭的可怜.

男人不为所动，用皮带点了点他的手.  
「拿走.」  
男孩咬着下唇摇了摇头，眼泪止不住的往下落.

男人掰开他的手，不顾他的哭求，依旧冷着脸重新抽足了三十皮带才停下.

男孩感觉脚心像是着了火，一跳一跳的疼.  
他跪坐在床上，一手虚搭在上面，另一只手惨兮兮的抹着眼泪.

男人被他刚才的那一通哭喊吵得心烦，抓起男孩碍眼的手扔到前面，按着他的腰照着那红肿的屁股又补了几下，惹得男孩又哭叫了好几声. 

「吵死了.」  
男人捏着男孩的下巴扳过他满是泪痕的脸蛋，恶狠狠的威胁.  
「再叫这么大声，信不信我给你戴口塞?」

男孩吓得直摇头，呜呜的小声哭着，两手捂着滚烫的屁股，再没了饭前的那股子叛逆劲儿.

「下床，把鞋穿上.」  
男人把他的拖鞋踢过来，命令男孩穿上.见他犹犹豫豫的不下去，拎起皮带掰开男孩捂着屁股的手又狠狠甩了好几下.

男孩哭着左右躲闪，见男人停手后顾不得脚上的疼痛，慌忙的穿的拖鞋.

男人又拽着他去了浴室..


End file.
